Poker Face: Flotsam
Poker Face: Flotsam is a quest from Chapter 1 in . Walkthrough Geralt finds the first two players at the Flotsam Inn - they're sitting at one of the tables downstairs. After beating Casimir and Bendeck, he can then move on to Zindrab who's sitting with them. After rolling a few rounds and winning against Zindrab, he then goes to find Einar Gausel the dwarf bookseller in the Non-human's District, right in front of the dwarf blacksmith, for his next match. Beating Einar Gausel in a dice game now gives him the privilege to go after Sendler who can be found in Lobinden. Winning against Sendler completes this part of the quest in Chapter I. Journal entry : When Geralt was staying in Vizima, he was less known among the gamblers as a witcher and more as a consummate dice poker player. His fame spread across all of Temeria and there were bound to be people in Flotsam who would recognize him as a gaming partner. Geralt was immediately invited for a game with two local players. He also learned about a third - the local champion, a man who wouldn't play with just anyone. : Geralt sat at the table and left his opponent with little more than his shirt. Yet it was not enough to join the local Dice Poker League. : First things first. Our hero proved that luck was on his side and he could try tackling more challenging opponents. A certain merchant hanging aroung the inn was the first league player on the list. : Before long, the witcher took out the first opponent of the Poker League. Thus he had the right to play against the dwarf, Einar Gausel. : The dwarf proved to be good company, and Geralt played with genuine pleasure. Obviously he won, which allowed him to face Sendler. : The poacher from Lobinden was crafty like a fox, but luck finally failed him. He was outplayed by Geralt. Thus the witcher bested all opponents and became the champion of Flotsam. Note * Completing this quest before beginning Troll Trouble should not affect your ability to get the she-troll's head. If you beat Sendler before, or during the Troll Trouble quest, you can still play him in Dice Poker to win the she-troll's head. Save before playing him, then keep trying, or reload your save. Eventually you will get the option to ask for the she-troll's head. * After beating Sendler you can choose between 150 orens or one of three trap diagrams as reward. The three obtainable diagrams are Conflagration (251 orens), Clawer (189 orens) and Talgar Winter (276 orens). * If you completed the Troll Trouble quest and had not defeated Sendler at Dice Poker, you can still acquire the she-troll's head later on, once Sendler has been beaten. It will appear as a dialogue option if you choose not to take Sendler's coin. You can then return the head to the Troll, who will reward you with a diagram for Hunter's Armor. (confirmed on Xbox 360, confirmed on PC) de:Pokergesicht: Flotsam fr:Poker aux dés: Flotsam it:Dadi: Flotsam ru:Игра в покер: Флотзам Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter I